


不知心恨谁·下

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [9]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 夏洛特烦恼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster
Summary: 人是只有一次机会的，从今往后，再也没有人愿意透过光来看他。堕落从来都不是什么难事，难的是如何从深渊爬回来。往后日子清净，抬头遇见的都是柔情。





	不知心恨谁·下

蜷缩在冰冷的被窝里，枕边的手机又响了起了。  
袁华现在怕极了电话响，接通了却没有人说话，只有男人叫床的声音。每次电话响，袁华只能提心吊胆的接起来，有时那人会在在电话里准确说出袁华在干什么，看着袁华惊慌失措的样子笑出声。  
有人在看着自己。袁华会突然在路上停下脚步四处看，却不知道那个人在哪。  
袁华觉得自己快被逼疯了。  
这天体育课结束，袁华在篮球场上投进最后一个三分球，引来围观的女同学一阵尖叫。等到所有人都走的差不多，袁华才拎着自己的篮球准备去更衣室换衣服。不知从哪里飞来一只麻雀落在袁华肩头，吱吱喳喳的叫着。袁华伸出手，麻雀便落在他的手指上，歪着小脑袋看着他。逗着麻雀往更衣室走，刚到门口，麻雀震了震翅膀飞走了。抬头看着麻雀飞翔的蓝天，袁华突然羡慕起一只小鸟。  
袁华来的太晚，更衣室里已经没有人了。站在自己的柜子前脱衣服，却没注意到身后走近的男人。  
“那些小女孩要是知道，他们眼里的班草，是个在男人床上发骚的贱货，会是什么反应？”  
身后突然传出的声音吓到了袁华，颤抖着声音问:“你想干嘛…”  
“我这里还有很多你吃男人几吧的照片，要我发给你的同学吗？”  
“不要，让我做什么都行，求你不要…”  
“用嘴帮我口，刚才你逗鸟的时候，看的我都硬了。”  
被逼着给男人口交，男人拽着袁华的头发，用力在他嘴里冲撞，男人的体毛弄的袁华鼻尖发痒，喉咙不住的收缩。男人被伺候舒服了，将精液涂在袁华的脸上，对着那张失神的脸拍照。  
辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。  
越害怕被曝光，越会被威胁。袁华每晚都睡不好，被逼的紧了，也不是没想过自杀，可那人说如果他敢自杀，他牢里的父亲也会跟他一起死。  
袁华实在受不了，几近崩溃。接通电话，颤抖着声音对电话那头大喊，“你到底想怎么样？别再折磨我了，你说什么我都答应！”  
“袁华？你怎么了？”  
电话中传出有些熟悉的声音，袁华才稍微冷静了一点。  
“去年高考前你来找过我。现在怎么样了？”  
“张…张老板？”  
去年高考前，袁华走投无路把初夜卖给张老板。从那之后袁华似乎没有过过一天顺心的日子。张老板把袁华约出来，见他脸色不太好，问了问最近的情况。袁华一五一十的把有人跟踪他的事情说了。  
张老板帮袁华找到跟踪狂，但是没找到袁华说的，被偷拍的照片。事情到这本该结束，但张老板还是会经常到学校去看袁华，经常关心他的生活。时间长了，张老板终于说出自己的想法，他想包养袁华，也能帮袁华还清他父亲所有的债务。  
压抑了太久，终于有束光照进他的生活，不管真假，袁华还是选择了走向光明。  
张老板对他很温柔，虽然袁华不信张老板喜欢他，但是耗不过天长日久。涉世未深，袁华的感情经历依旧停留在喜欢秋雅的阶段，不懂什么叫真心，什么叫爱。  
生活上，张老板对袁华算得上无微不至，吃穿都是最好的，似乎把当年那个小公子又给宠了回来。感情上，张老板用尽心思去讨好他，也不提床上的事，就算有需求，张老板也会温柔的帮他，不似那晚般冷漠。  
张老板生意做的很大，经常要出席一些酒会，每次都会带上袁华。酒会上会有很多新奇的吃食，袁华会很高兴的跟着去。张老板也会向朋友炫耀自己家的小公子，明面上说是干儿子，实际上朋友们都心知肚明。有人觉得袁华可怜，像笼子里的金丝雀，但碍于张老板的面子，也只能是同情。  
每天放学，张老板都要亲自去接袁华回家。从同意被张老板包养那一天起，袁华就住进了张老板家。在温柔乡里沉溺的久了，纨绔子弟的那些毛病全都回来了，偏偏张老板就宠他这些小性子。  
过了几个月，正是旺季，张老板公司的事越来越多，隔三差五的就要去出差，对袁华稍微有些冷淡了。但每次出差回来都会给袁华带各种当地的特产，把人儿哄得开开心心的。  
春去夏至，酷暑下人人都换上了短衫。到傍晚酷暑依旧难消。今天张老板有应酬，把司机带走了，没有人来接袁华。正好学校有活动，耽误到八九点袁华才回家。  
张老板的别墅有点偏，打车到了小区附近，出租车进不去小区，袁华只好下车自己走回去。别墅区的绿化很好，有假山有树林的，微风拂过，树林发出沙沙的响声。  
如果没有一群人尾随着袁华，从学校门口一直到小区，这一定是个美好的夜晚。后腰上突如其来的电击，让袁华瞬间软了身子。  
再醒来时，袁华正光着身子躺在树林里，大腿间的黏腻感让他觉得很不舒服，摸到液体流出的地方，袁华的心瞬间凉了。一种背叛感涌上心头，不能让张老板知道自己被强奸。慌忙抓过自己的衣服套在身上往家跑，可后穴的疼痛，他只能慢慢挪回家。幸好张老板还没回来，袁华松了一口气，直接进了浴室洗澡。  
镜子里的袁华，满身青紫还有不少牙印，乳尖被折磨的红肿，水珠一打还有一些疼痛。股间流出的精液还混杂着丝丝血迹，估计是被撕裂了。清理好自己，穿上睡衣，对着镜子看了半天确保没有什么痕迹露出来，才出了浴室。  
一出浴室就看到床边坐着的张老板，袁华打了个寒颤，小心翼翼的走到他身边，装作平常一样，“先生，你怎么回来了？”  
“怎么了？这么快就嫌我烦了？你不会在家里藏人了吧？”说着就要脱袁华的衣服。  
“别…我没有，我刚洗好澡。你不是去应酬了吗，回来那么早？”  
“真香。”张老板抱着袁华，闻了又闻，“你不在，我怎么能呆久。下个星期六有酒会，带你一起去玩。”  
“好啊，你快去洗澡，一身酒味。”  
看着张老板进来浴室，袁华连忙躲进被子里，张老板越是什么都不知道，他心里就越愧疚。很想在张老板洗好澡之前睡着，但怎么也睡不着。  
身上的痕迹没有消失之前，袁华每天都提心吊胆的。好不容易熬到了酒会的时间，袁华换上合身的礼服跟着张老板一起去酒会。酒会上的朋友袁华基本上都认识的差不多了，但是办酒会的那个人袁华没见过。  
可袁华见到吃的就走不动，根本不关心东道主是谁。有一种巧克力外形做的十分好看，吃起来口感也很好，但没吃几块袁华就觉得有点头晕。又被其他人哄着喝了点酒，脚下有点软绵绵的。  
“那是酒心巧克力，不能喝酒还吃那么多。”袁华软软的靠在张老板身上，这几个月吃的好了很多，脸上肚子上都长了点肉。捏着袁华腰上的软肉，“楼上有房间，我带你过去休息。”  
张老板带着袁华去了房间，但进了房间却看到一个男人穿着浴袍坐在客厅看电视。张老板安慰袁华是合作伙伴，让他去沙发上坐着。“帮我陪陪朋友，我一会儿回来。”  
刚坐下，穿着浴袍的男人便靠了过来。搂着袁华的肩膀，摸上袁华的大腿。刚开始只是躲闪，但男人越来越过分，袁华想逃开，可沾了酒，有点醉，手脚不听使唤，轻易便被男人抓了回来。  
“别…”袁华想逃，但被男人从背后压在沙发上，“先生！先生，救我！”任凭袁华叫喊，张老板也没有出现。  
皮带被解开，裤子顺着大腿滑到腿窝，跪趴在沙发上，男人很容易便按住了袁华。湿润柔软的东西贴上袁华臀部，呼吸打在皮肤上，袁华才反应过来是男人舌头。  
“别舔…别…”  
“听话点，是张老板让你来陪我的。”  
“不可能，不可能，放了我，我要见先生。”  
舔湿艳红色的小穴，舌尖挤进穴口，舔舐着穴口旁的嫩肉。袁华压着腰，小声呜咽着，直到后穴被舔的湿润，男人才起身。趁男人起身的空隙，袁华扣着沙发的边，用力向前爬，身子一歪摔在地毯上。  
“小猫咪是想在地毯上做吗？”  
脚腕被男人攥住，男人的小腿压在袁华小腿上，袁华再怎样挣扎都逃脱不了男人的桎梏。双手揉捏着两瓣臀肉，用力向两边扒开，粗壮的阳具对准被舔湿的小穴便挤了进去。  
“疼…疼啊…先生救我…”  
房门被打开，张老板拿着一瓶红酒从门外进来，看见袁华被男人压在身下，什么话也没说。袁华像是见到救命稻草一般死命挣扎。“先生！先生救我，好痛…”  
张老板坐在沙发上，将红酒放在茶几上打开，慢悠悠的打开酒塞，倒出一杯红酒，对着灯光观察酒色。“我才离开那么一会儿，你就勾引我的合作伙伴，我不在的时候，你背着我偷了多少人？”  
“没有，先生，我没有。唔啊…”身上的男人抽插着，顶到了袁华的敏感点，声音瞬间软了下来。  
“你以为我不知道你背着我干了什么？勾引别人？我养着你，不让我碰你，却张开腿让别人操？”  
“先生，我没有…求你救我…”  
一沓照片扔在袁华面前，张老板气愤的问:“你没有？那这是什么？你背着我跟多少人做过？”点起一支雪茄，张老板坐在沙发上，冷漠的看着袁华被男人操干。  
疼，被男人侵犯的地方疼，可心里更疼。明明自己没有做过，却被先生误会。黑暗中好不容易有人愿意给他一道光，他不想再失去了。手指抓着地毯，泪水不断涌出，打在一张张照片上，那晚他被强奸的照片，或者说是轮奸。  
男人每一次冲撞都恨不得把囊袋撞进袁华的身体，微微翘起的前端，勾的袁华的肠道一阵抽搐。埋进袁华身体深处，男人将精液全部洒进甬道里，恋恋不舍的抽出自己的阳具，把汁液抹在袁华臀瓣上。接下来是张老板的家事，男人爽完了，识趣的离开。  
袁华瞬间像得到释放一般，狗一般跪爬向张老板脚边。裤子退到脚腕处，合不拢的后穴往外吐露着白浊。拽着先生的裤脚，袁华苦苦哀求，“先生，你相信我，我不知道，我是被电晕了，那是强奸，先生我没有背叛你，先生求你相信我…”  
张老板掐着袁华的脸，让他抬上身，“如果是强奸，你为什么之前不说？”  
“我…我害怕…”  
“害怕什么？害怕我知道是你勾引的别人？”  
“没有…”  
张老板吸了一口雪茄，将所有烟雾喷在袁华脸上，袁华被烟呛的直咳嗽。夹着雪茄的手换了个方式，用三根手指捏着雪茄尾部。将点燃的那头，对着袁华花白的大腿根按了上去。  
“啊——”袁华忍不住大叫了起来，火烧皮肉发出滋滋的响声。袁华疼的直哆嗦，可知道先生在生气，不该去碰先生的手，只能咬着牙忍着，嘴唇发白不停的抖着，眼泪顺着脸颊往下滴。  
可张老板似乎还没消气，按着雪茄，转着圈往下压。捏着袁华下巴的手又用力几分。“还敢吗？”  
“不…不敢…不敢了…”袁华声音哽咽，哭着求先生原谅。  
雪茄的火灭了，张老板随手扔在地上，松开捏着袁华的手。袁华无力的瘫坐在地毯上，哭的像个泪人似得。张老板张开腿，用脚踢了踢袁华，指着自己的下体。袁华立马爬过来，主动帮张老板口。脸颊被阳具撑的鼓了起来，一边吞吐着柱身，不自觉的晃动着腰身，似乎后穴还夹着男人的阳具。口到一半，袁华被拽着头发抬起头。  
“你怎么那么下贱？是不是谁都能操你？”张老板看着袁华的样子，忍不住羞辱两句。没等袁华反驳，拽着袁华的头发让他做深喉。  
袁华一直都不喜欢口交，男人阳具的咸腥味和膻味让他不由得恶心，可男人们偏偏喜欢他这张嘴，看着他不大的小嘴吞下巨大的阳物，脸颊被撑起，像是偷吃什么美食一般。每次深喉，袁华的嗓子都要肿上两天，连咽口水都很疼。为了获得先生的原谅，袁华主动收缩着喉咙伺候先生。  
张老板享受着袁华的深喉，用脚踩着袁华的分身。将精液射进袁华嘴里，不让他吐出来也不许咽下去，让他含着精液用手指操自己。快高潮了不让他射，让袁华吞下精液，说以后什么都听自己的。袁华哭着说完，才被允许高潮。  
之后，张老板还是一样对袁华，但出出差谈生意的时候会带着袁华。让袁华帮他讨好客户。  
袁华不可置信的问先生，“为什么。”  
张老板轻描淡写的回答，“你以为你屡次三番背叛我，我还能爱你吗？我已经对你厌倦了。要是还想留在我身边就老老实实去伺候客户。”  
袁华听到张老板说不爱自己了，比起难过更多是自责，如果那天晚上自己没有绕远路，或许就不会被强奸，就不会让先生误会了。只要自己帮先生讨好客户，先生还是会喜欢自己的。可张老板一次次把袁华当彩头送给客户当甜头，袁华一次次的失望，那点虚假的希望被磨得一丝不剩。  
袁华就是温水里的那只青蛙，在温柔乡里呆的久了，早晚会死在其中。老板给袁华办了休学，把他豢养在家里。  
有客户对张老板说，袁华有在床上不太挺话，技巧太差。张老板便找人调教袁华，教他怎么口交，教他怎么用屁眼讨好男人。脖子上戴上了屈辱的项圈，可袁华已经被调教的无比顺从。除了会按指令摆出各种姿势方便男人进入，对其他的一切都没有反应。  
有人问张老板讨袁华带回去玩两天，张老板点头就同意了，就像借一件可有可无的物品一般。为了自己的生意，把袁华送给客户玩几天就像家常便饭一样。没有客户要他的时候，袁华就被豢养在房间里，像只漂亮的金丝雀。袁华不知道该干什么，只是呆呆的靠在床边，一坐便是一天。  
人是只有一次机会的，从今往后，再也没有人愿意透过光来看他。  
袁华越来越麻木，好像已经忘了怎么说话，但在床上被要求叫出来，还是会嗯嗯啊啊的叫着。不知道张开腿伺候过多少男人，袁华已经没有办法从交合得到快感了，前端软趴趴的。等客户洗澡的时候，袁华会坐在桌子上，看着窗外的夜空，披着一件大一码的衬衫，晃着两条赤裸的长腿。等着男人出来，握着纤细的脚腕分开修长的双腿，将性器挤进早已准备好的后穴，哪怕被操到高潮，他也只是表情淡漠。  
袁华在房间里看完秋风扫落叶，梅花开枝头。  
张老板拿来一套新衣服让袁华换上，等一下带他去见合作方。中午去谈合同，张老板很少带着袁华，袁华稍微有点意外但听话的换了衣服，跟张老板出门。黑色的裤子，格子的外套，配上灰色的围巾，衬得那张脸就像个高中生。  
跟着张老板来到一间餐厅，进了包间，袁华便看到今天他要伺候的“客人”。外面是寒冬，可房间里却温暖如春，穿着厚重的衣服在房间里有些热，袁华脱下外套，可脖子上的围巾却没有拿下来。  
这是袁华第一次见到王烁，不到三十岁的青年才俊，相貌堂堂，嘴角那颗痣勾起了袁华的好奇心，本想偷偷看一眼，却对上那人的眼睛。琥珀色的瞳孔，清澈明亮，眼底似有繁星点点，柔情似水。那目光瞬间刺痛了袁华那颗早已麻木的心。和这个人比，袁华觉得自己太脏了，哪怕坐在他对面都能感受到他身上刺眼的光亮。  
王烁听说张老板养了个娈童，长得很漂亮。今天一见，王烁不得不承认他长得很好看，但一想到是爬男人的床的就心生厌恶。再漂亮的脸蛋也挡不住身子脏，有手有脚的男人干什么不好，非要卖屁股伺候人，令人作呕。但看向张老板的时候，眼神又会不自觉往袁华脸上瞟。  
那人五官分明，鬓若刀裁，眉如墨画。那双眼睛很好看，眼尖深邃，形似桃花，媚态万千，可那黑白分明的眼睛却读不出一点感情。偶然对上眼神，那人像是被灼伤一般，立即收回眼神，低下头。王烁把袁华所有的反应都当成勾引人的手段，不禁哂笑。  
“给小王总介绍一下，这是我的干儿子。”男人见王烁盯着身旁低着头老实坐着的袁华，嘴角勾起一抹笑意，拍了拍袁华的背，让他坐到王烁身边。“袁华啊，去，帮我伺候伺候小王总。”  
袁华顺从的起身，坐到王烁身边，拿起酒壶给王烁倒酒。袖口露出一截手腕，倒有几分皓腕凝霜雪的意思，只可惜垆边人非月。王烁嫌他脏，看着杯子里的酒，碰都没碰，拿过一个新杯子自己倒了杯酒喝一饮而尽，翻过酒杯给张老板看。袁华有些尴尬，不知道怎么办，看了一眼先生，伸手拽下一直缠在脖子上的围巾，露出脖子上红色的项圈。艳红色的皮质项圈衬得皮肤更加白皙。袁华低着头跪到王烁脚边。  
看着袁华解下围巾，露出脖子上的项圈，“伺候”两字的意义不言而喻。  
袁华还没碰到王烁的衣服，就被王烁拽着胳膊拉了起来，粗暴的动作让袁华瞬间失了平衡，额头猛地撞向桌角，伤口立刻渗出鲜血，一道血痕缓慢划过眼角。袁华捂着自己的额头坐在王烁身旁，忍着眼泪看向张老板。  
没等王烁反应过来，张老板拽着袁华脖子上的项圈，让他站起来。不管他头上的伤，迎面便是响亮的两巴掌，苍白的脸颊立刻浮现两个通红巴掌印。  
“伺候人都伺候不会，我养你有什么用？”张老板皱着眉对袁华说。  
扣着项圈的手往旁边一甩，袁华直接摔倒在地上。挣扎着爬起身，袁华捂着脸，斑斑血迹留在脸颊上。袁华咬着嘴唇，眼睛憋的通红，可眼泪还是忍不住涌出眼眶。袁华当然委屈，帮张老板伺候了那么多合作伙伴，哪一个不是自己一坐下，那些人就伸手开始偷摸，可这个男人却连看他都不愿意看一眼。  
本以为张老板养着那么一只金丝雀，肯定会好好爱惜他的羽毛。但张老板的态度却让王烁有几分疑惑。看着袁华害怕的样子，似乎不是第一次挨打，王烁再讨厌他，心里还是有点不忍，连忙去阻止张老板，却也没拦下那两巴掌。  
“废物！白养你那么久。”张老板抬腿准备踢袁华。袁华看着男人的动作也不躲，只是抱着身子发抖。  
王烁拦住了张老板，“张老板，别动手，有话好好说。”  
“小王总，让你见笑了，自己家的狗没调教好，吓到你了。看来今天合同签不了了，我们改日再谈，改日。”  
“诶，张老板，张老板……操！”没叫住张老板，王烁把合同扔在地上。王烁跟父亲打赌，说今天一定把合同签了，结果饭还没吃上一口就散了，连合同都没拿出来。  
回到公司，王烁越想越气。明明是个婊子却长了一张人畜无害的干净脸。害怕被打的样子像极了一只初生的小兽，没有母亲的呵护，在无垠的荒原上独自淋雨。有点，心疼？王烁暗骂自己有病。  
在办公室里转了一下午，王烁还是决定去找张老板，怎么说弄伤了那个人，还是要道歉的。王烁带着十二分的不情愿，拿了一瓶红酒来张老板家登门致歉。敲门之前，王烁的脸都快掉到地上了。  
晚上六点多，正是快吃晚饭的时间。去张老板公司问了一圈才知道，张老板今天没去公司，这才登门造访。  
敲开张老板家的门，开门的是家里的管家，问了声主人的意见才把王烁请到客厅。张老板已经在客厅等着了，坐在沙发上抽着雪茄。  
“小王总，怎么到家里来了。”  
“我来赔礼道歉的，中午把您的公子弄伤了，真是不好意思。”  
“没事，是我没教好，你别放在心上。小王总既然来了就留在家里吃饭，我请的厨子手艺还不错。”  
“那我就不推辞了，打扰张老板了。”  
跟着张老板去了餐厅，绕过酒柜就看见袁华正像条狗一样被链子锁在桌腿，趴在柔软的地毯上，听到有人进来也没有任何反应。他浑身赤裸，哪怕在开了空调的室内，身上也被冻的通红。额头的伤口被包扎过，脸上的手指印还没消，身上的青紫估计是新增的伤痕。见张老板坐下，立刻在张老板脚边跪直。  
张老板能旁若无人的和王烁谈笑风生，但王烁做不到，眼神不自觉就飘到袁华身上。等上了菜，张老板手里的雪茄有些碍事，让袁华跪直身子，把雪茄按在大腿根的旧伤上。袁华没哭没叫，就是身子一直发抖。  
看到这一幕，王烁似乎明白，袁华不是自愿这样做的。吃起饭，味如嚼蜡。  
“张老板，我有件事…”王烁饭吃到一半，实在是吃不下去了。  
“先吃饭，急什么，合同我肯定签，你放心。”  
“我不是说合同…”王烁眼神瞥向袁华。  
张老板似心领神会，笑着说:“中午是在外面小王总放不开？喜欢就说嘛，送过去给你玩几天就是。”  
“张老板…我的意思是…”  
张老板明白了，摸着袁华的头发，像是在抚摸一条大型犬，“你知道这个小家伙帮我谈了多少生意吗？他可是我的招财猫。”  
“张老板，这个项目我给您加五个点”  
袁华是能帮张老板谈下不少生意，但从袁华身上，他已经赚的够多了，现在能利用的价值越来越少。有人愿意接盘，能趁机再捞一笔更好。张老板坐地起价，“两成。”  
王烁犹豫了一下，但看到袁华发抖的样子，勉强同意了。  
比起张老板，袁华似乎更害怕王烁。被张老板拽着项圈拖到王烁面前，袁华看见王烁的脸，虽然不敢动，但还是小心翼翼的往后蹭。  
“小王总，人，合同都在这了，你带走吧。”  
见张老板没有给袁华衣服穿的意思，王烁拿过自己的大衣披在袁华身上。王烁一靠近，袁华抖的更厉害了，被王烁搂在怀里，袁华连大气都不敢出。但习惯了被当做礼物送出去，跟谁走也不是他能选择的。  
袁华裹着王烁的大衣，跟着他走到门口。袁华还光着脚，王烁直接抱起袁华走到车边。看着袁华脸颊上有点肉，但胳膊腿都很细，抱起来不算重。王烁打开车门把袁华放进后座，自己从另一边坐上后座。平时王烁都是自己开车，但今天是来谈合同的，带了司机。会把袁华带走完全是个意外。  
司机见王烁带了个人，也不好说什么，问:“王总，去哪？”  
“先回公司，到公司你就下班吧。”  
车里的暖气打的很高，刚上车，袁华还能拽着衣服坐着，但越来越冷，袁华就开始往车门边靠。王烁想伸手把他拽过来一点，但刚伸出手，袁华便打了个激灵，抖的更厉害了，好像王烁是什么会咬人的猛兽似的。王烁只是想让袁华靠自己近一点，能暖和一点。见袁华怕成这样，把西装外套脱下来，盖在他腿上。手碰到袁华的身体，像是碰到冰块一样。  
袁华脖子上还戴着张老板给他的项圈，王烁一直看这东西不顺眼，伸手去解项圈。可袁华却突然缩着脖子，不让王烁碰。项圈被王烁解了下来，拿在手里，可袁华突然从王烁手里把项圈抢回来，双手颤抖着往自己脖子上套，披着的大衣顺着肩头滑到车座上。  
王烁握着袁华冰冷的双手，把大衣重新裹在袁华身上，对他说:“以后你不用再带着这个东西了。”  
袁华好像没听懂一样，挣扎着。王烁却打开车窗，抢过项圈直接扔出窗外。袁华疯了一般去开车门，似乎想下车把项圈抢回来，可车门自带安全锁，行进中打不开车门。袁华光着身子缩在一旁，偷偷抹眼泪，衣服被踢到座椅下。  
王烁不明白袁华为什么会这样，不知道怎么办才好。这一年多袁华被张老板豢养着，被调教之后便带上了这个项圈，这也成为袁华最后的安慰，似乎只要项圈还在，他就还有人要。可王烁把项圈扔了，袁华不知道该怎么办，只能更加恐惧的缩着身子。  
捡起衣服，王烁挤到袁华身边，把他抱在怀里，哄着袁华把大衣穿上。让袁华把脚放在自己的腿上，王烁用手给他捂脚。袁华想抽回脚，可王烁握的更用力。袁华只能僵硬的任由王烁帮他捂脚，身子暖和一点，袁华便迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
从大少爷沦落到男人身下的玩物，一步步堕落，一点点将自己的灵魂封闭，纵使春光明媚也难以融化心底的冰川。堕落从来都不是什么难事，难的是如何从深渊爬回来。  
到公司把合同交给自己父亲，王烁自己开车回家。王烁不久之前从家里搬了出来，在外面租了房子一个人住。想着先把袁华带回家，明天就让他回自己家。但停好车，准备把袁华叫醒，但袁华的脸却不自然的发红，伸手一摸果然很烫。抱着袁华上楼，隔着衣服，都能感到他身上的炽热。拿体温计一量，已经烧到三十九度了，王烁翻箱倒柜的找药，可单身男人家里哪会备这些药，连忙开车去药店买药。  
烧水，喂药，可药刚喂下去没多久，袁华歪着身子全部吐在地上。王烁有洁癖，看着满地的秽物满脸黑线。先把袁华从被窝里捞出来扔到自己卧室里，重新喂了药，才回去收拾客房。扫地拖地，换床单被罩，收拾了大半天才弄干净。摸着袁华的额头，稍微退了点烧。王烁不喜欢和别人睡一张床，折腾了大半夜，他也没有睡意，干脆留了盏台灯坐在床边看书。  
袁华这个一晚上睡的并不安稳，稍微出一点汗就开始蹬被子，光盖被子王烁就盖了六次。到了五点多，烧全退了，才睡的老实点。刚开始烧的时候还会说胡话，叫着爸爸，妈妈，要不是呓语，王烁真以为他是个哑巴。后来就开始哭，还发着烧，也不知道他哪来那么多眼泪。从第一次见他就一直在哭，不知道什么时候能笑一笑。温柔的灯光下，少年的眉间锁着解不开的恨。  
“醒了？”天刚亮，袁华就醒了。见袁华想起身，王烁连忙把他按回床上，“别动，烧了一夜刚退烧，我可不想再照顾你一个晚上。”  
王烁的语气有点凶，袁华被吓到了，老老实实的缩回被子里，偷偷看王烁。  
“再睡一会儿，吃早饭的时候叫你。”  
王烁在国外留过学，自己一个人住，自然会做饭。袁华醒了就睡不着了，闻着厨房传出来的饭香悄悄坐起身子。看见王烁端着碗进来，马上钻回被窝里。  
“别钻了，起来喝点粥。”从衣柜里翻出来件干净的睡衣让袁华穿上，端着碗要给袁华喂粥。勺子送到嘴边，袁华愣了一下才张开嘴。  
喂完两碗粥，王烁才发现，这小家伙还真能吃。在餐厅随便吃了点东西，打扫完厨房，回卧室看袁华，自己离开的时候什么样，袁华还是什么样，动都没动过。  
“你叫袁华？”  
袁华反应了一会儿才点了两下头。  
“多大了？”  
掰着手指头算了半天，沙哑的嗓子里才挤出两个音节，“二十。”  
“成年了啊，我还以为你才十七呢。你家人呢？我送你回去。”  
袁华摇摇头不说话。  
病好之前王烁不让袁华下床，怕他无聊，还特意放了几本书在床头。可每天回家的时候，袁华还保持着自己离开时的动作，就像一座雕塑，没有感情也不会动。  
王烁找人去查袁华。手上薄薄的两张纸，似有千斤重。  
命有多重？命又有多轻？  
父亲入狱，母亲病逝，一年不到，家便不是个家了。KTV里送过酒，饭店里端过盘子，为了还父亲的债什么都做了。X大的学生，不知道什么原因，大二刚开学不久，就办了休学。至于袁华为什么会变成张老板养的金丝雀，王烁还不清楚。对着三天说不出两个字的袁华，王烁只好自己查。比起刚开始的厌恶和可怜，王烁开始理解他。  
低烧反反复复起了三天才彻底退下去，王烁照顾的很细心，却丝毫没注意到袁华的胆战心惊。袁华一直害怕王烁，哪怕他很温柔，袁华还是害怕。猜不到他到底要干什么，也不知道怎么样才能讨好他，除了张开腿伺候男人，现在他什么也不会。无论王烁做什么，袁华总会把它当做暗示，王烁做的一切也只是为了上他而已。  
晚上，王烁拿了一身新的浴袍塞给袁华，让他去洗澡。袁华似乎理解错了王烁的意思，仔仔细细的把自己清理干净，穿上浴袍出来。王烁正穿着睡衣坐在床上看书，抬眼看袁华进来，头发湿漉漉的还往下滴着水，放下手里的书。袁华直接走到床边，跨坐在王烁身上解开自己的浴袍，主动揽着他的脖子，张开腿等他进入。  
王烁这才明白，袁华是误会自己的意思了。看着袁华大腿根上已经长出新肉的疤，雪茄烫伤的形状像极了盛开的樱花。一定很疼吧，王烁想着，把浴袍重新给袁华穿好，在腰间系了个蝴蝶结。让袁华在床边坐着，拿来吹风机给他吹头发。吹干的头发软服服帖帖的爬在额前，遮住了额头上的伤疤，王烁鬼迷心窍似的在袁华额前落下一吻。到后来才明白，这个吻是日后，名为爱的生根发芽的种子。  
时间长了，王烁才意识到，袁华被张老板荼毒的有多深。早上吃饭，让袁华坐过来，他却跪下来要帮自己口。晚上睡觉，让袁华睡在自己身边，袁华会自己脱光衣服，甚至扩张好等着自己侵犯他。王烁解释过很多次，他不是想上他才对他好，只是因为喜欢。可袁华就像听不懂似的，只要王烁一碰他，他就会自觉开始脱衣服，或者张开腿作出接纳的动作。  
躺在床上，袁华又开始脱自己的衣服，扣子没解完就被王烁阻止，一粒粒帮袁华把扣子扣回去，然后紧紧将袁华抱在怀里，对他说:“以后不用再这样做了。睡觉吧。”  
袁华不懂王烁在想什么，为什么这个人把自己买下来什么都不做，是不是像张老板一样，等自己沉溺在温柔乡之后，再把自己送给别人玩？或者他不喜欢自己主动？或者他想在晚上做？僵着身子被王烁抱着，袁华睁着眼睛等了一夜，可王烁还是什么都没做。之后的每一个晚上，袁华都是僵着身子躺一个晚上，等白天王烁去公司才睡。  
直到某天王烁失眠，王烁才知道袁华晚上不睡觉。每天晚上逼着袁华喝热牛奶，哄着袁华睡着，自己才睡。以前王烁和另一个人一张床就睡不着，现在不抱着袁华就睡不着。  
一个多月，除了问袁华年龄的时候，袁华说了两个字，除此之外，多一个字都没有说过。王烁工作忙，白天都不在家，可袁华一坐一天的习惯实让人放心不下。袁华也不知道自己该干什么，盯着窗外的树叶一看就是一天。  
王烁带袁华去看过心理医生，说是自闭症。家人要多花时间去陪他，经常和他交流。王烁也不懂怎么照顾人，什么叫多交流，每天都是王烁一个人说，袁华点头或摇头。结果王烁就像哄小孩一样，天天抱着袁华读书，也不管袁华同不同意，虽然袁华从来不会拒绝。  
袁华还是那样坐着，看着窗外的树叶，嫩绿的树叶从枝头脱离，飘飘荡荡落在地上。  
“喵呜～”  
一声猫叫吸引了袁华的注意，回过头看见王烁走进房间。巴掌大的小奶猫被王烁捧在手里，送到袁华面前。  
“你看它像不像你？”  
袁华瞪着这只奶猫看，奶牛花的小奶猫刚刚足月，绒毛还没有退完，歪着脑袋看袁华，对着他叫了一身。袁华学着猫的样子，叫了一声。王烁的心瞬间被融化了，把小奶猫塞在袁华怀里，摸着袁华的头。  
“送给你的，我不在的时候让它陪你。喜欢吗？”  
袁华点点头。  
袁华很喜欢这只小猫，每天跟着小猫四处晃，比一直一个姿势不动要好的多。某天王烁中午回来换衣服，进了卧室发现袁华抱着小猫在地毯上睡着了，拿起毯子帮袁华盖上。细微的动作吵醒了小猫，睁着一只眼对王烁叫。  
“小家伙，别把他吵醒了。”  
小猫像是听懂了，翻了个身，和袁华面对面继续睡。两个个毛茸茸的脑袋靠在一起，同时发出平稳的呼吸声，岁月静好。  
袁华醒来的时候，身上盖着毯子，知道是王烁回来过。如果还跟着张老板，晚上肯定逃不过一顿折磨，但是现在是王烁。吃过一次亏的袁华，已经不敢再相信人了，更何况王烁阴晴不定的性格。袁华见过王烁盯着电脑把键盘按的噼里啪啦的响，打电话骂下属，对着合同发脾气。  
袁华抱着猫窝在客厅的沙发上等王烁回来。王烁每天都会准时回家，每件事都很准时，准时起床，准时睡觉，就连每天抱着袁华读书都是准时的。可今天已经过了两个小时，王烁还没有回来。  
过了十二点，突然想起敲门声，袁华揉着眼睛去开门，却突然被紧紧抱住，那人身上的酒味涌进鼻腔，袁华不舒服的推了推王烁。  
拉着袁华坐在客厅，王烁把张老板做的所有事情，一件件讲给袁华听。袁华在KTV工作，找人去骚扰他。从KTV辞职后，找人跟踪他，威胁他，在他崩溃的时候成为他的依靠。甚至那天晚上袁华被轮奸也是张老板找人做的，就是为了让袁华自责，让他对张老板言听计从。袁华一直在自责，因为是自己对不起先生，可这一切不过是张老板设的局，只等他自己钻而已。  
长夜不寐，愁思百结。  
袁华哭了一夜，如幼兽悲鸣，撕心裂肺。  
王烁安抚着袁华，极尽温柔的在他耳边说：“你前半生所有的不甘，让我用后半生来弥补。”

后来。  
后来他们养了一只金毛，站起来有一人多高。小奶猫也长大了，每天在家里上蹿下跳。午睡的时候，三只软乎乎的生物靠在一起，享受着闲暇时间，看的王烁好生嫉妒两只兽类。  
在王烁的帮助下，袁华继续上学，成为了一名老师。周末或者假期，王烁会带着袁华一起去旅游，偶尔会带上两只活宝。  
袁华会在课堂上向学生展示他们去过的地方。夏日呼伦贝尔天蓝草绿，秋日云台山上奇峰秀岭，冬日挪威森林雪落无痕，春日富士山下樱花盛开。  
生在春天里的人，总是要熬过冬天里的苦难的。后来王烁才知道，袁华是生在三月下旬的，正是樱花开的最盛的时候。  
一瓣樱花落在袁华肩头，王烁伸手把它捏了起来。  
袁华往嘴里塞着樱花糕，一边嚼一边问：“怎么了？”  
“还有吗？给我一块。”  
袁华捏起最后一块樱花糕，“最后一块了，你说不吃的。”撅着嘴递给王烁。  
看着袁华护食的样子，王烁摇摇头让袁华自己吃。等袁华把樱花糕塞进嘴里，王烁一下子吻住袁华，用舌头抢袁华嘴里的吃食。吃抹干净，王烁才满意的放开袁华。微风吹落樱花瓣，落满两人头顶，袁华看着王烁突然笑了出来，桃花似的眼睛弯成了两道月牙，勾人的紧。  
往后日子清净，抬头遇见的都是柔情。


End file.
